


Thirst

by Fann (Fan_Nehan_Shinzui34)



Series: Obscurity [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Archive Building--Personal Files, Dark, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Fic Gathering--Personal, Implied Relationships, M/M, Other, Vague storyline, creepiness, dubcon, throwback fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Nehan_Shinzui34/pseuds/Fann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>His throat burns.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that I've had on file for a while and decided to bring back up.

_His throat burns._

The Crow’s hand feels shockingly cold against his scalding skin, and he is so tired and weak, he almost immediately falls into his hands, only drawing away when his other hand is placed on his neck.

_That is an understatement. Someone has taken a torch and put it down his throat and tightened his lips with sand._

"Is there something you want, little lord?"

_Please, please, don’t make me beg. I can’t handle anymore of this, please..._

Euron’s voice and hands are like ghosts in the dark of his cabin and Edmure almost shudders to hear the sound. Moving causes his head to swim, but he backs away from the man all the same, shrinking back into the bed, clasping his eyes shut.

He hates himself for this. For being so weak and pathetic and so unable to do anything.

In the dark he can feel the man’s eye on him.

“Water.” he croaks weakly, and for a moment he is shocked by the sound of his own voice after so long. “Please…I’m so thirsty. Water.”

The Crow’s smile is almost deafening. 

"Water?" he asks, amused, his fingers crawling up his thigh. "Is that all?" Abruptly, he stops. "Why, you only needed to ask and it would come to you."

He feels the bed dip slightly as the other man makes his way out of the room and Edmure allows himself a brief moment of respite before he hears the door creak open again and the weight once again at his feet.

There is a sound of the shuffling of something and then he feels the weight of him over him, lifting his chin up.

_No. Nonononono no more._

 

He finds the strength in him to wrench out of his hands and feels something splash against his lips.

He gives a small gasp of surprise and feels some of it slip past his lips.

_Water._

Edmure flings his eyes open and stares at his captor. He feels sick all over again.

Euron gives a small _tut_ -ing sound, shaking his head. 

"Isn’t it what you wanted? This is a treat, my friend. Now, be still."

He turns around, cupping his hands as he fills them with water again. Bringing them to Edmure’s mouth once more, he looks at him almost imploringly, as if his comfort is the only thing on his mind.

Edmure wishes he had the strength to scream.

_It’s been so long._

He swallows thickly feeling the dryness in his throat, and his hands begin to shake.

_How much more must I take?_

Leaning in, he sucks the water from Euron’s hands. 

It is small and fleeting, and his tongue scrapes against the Crow’s palm, but it is enough to have him desperate for more, the water so refreshing and sweet in his mouth that he almost sobs when Euron draws his hand away. 

It seems like an eternity before Euron dips his hand into the bowl of water again and offers it to his lips. Edmure is on him so quickly this time, it splashes around his mouth, and most of it doesn’t make into his mouth, but he is already licking and sucking at his palm, as if he could take the water from his veins.

Euron’s breath quickens just the slightest, and he can feel the heavy air against his ear as he leans in to speak to him.

"Not so quickly, my friend." he says quietly, and Edmure feels his face redden and his stomach lurch.

_I despise you._

They continue like this for a long time, Euron occasionally stroking his hair until his throat cools and his stomach feels as if it will burst.

"That wasn’t so hard now was it?" he smiles as if they were old friends, and Edmure is so very tired. "You’ll listen to me now, won’t you? You see what happens when you aren’t sweet to me."

His only response is to close his eyes again.

Already, he can feel the fingers beginning to crawl over him, the heat on his neck.

If he tries hard enough he can pretend he is with his sisters, Cat lifting him up to sit at table and Lysa smiling at him.

But when he brings the food to his mouth it tastes bitter and rotten.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Hmm. I hope this wasn’t too OOC. In this universe, Edmure has already been starved and deprived of water for a long time, which is why he is so weak and tired here. Euron was really hard to write—he comes off to me as someone who is extremely manipulative, in a I’ll-torture you-but thank me when I stop-kind of guy. This is also written off the top, and unedited so sorry for any mistakes, or if it seems rushed and awkward. I don’t know what to call this ship—E squared? Hot and Cold? Crow and Fish?
> 
> I’d really appreciate your thoughts. (If you’re not a troll.)


End file.
